Instantly, a display on a screen of a handheld terminal is too difficult to operate or inconvenient to operate, especially if the screen of the handheld terminal is too small. Mapping a display on the screen of the handheld terminal to a screen of another terminal with a larger screen, such as a vehicle-mounted terminal, could allow a user to operate the handheld terminal through the vehicle-mounted terminal. To achieve this, the resolution of the screen of the handheld terminal must be obtained before the vehicle-mounted terminal can reproduce the display on its screen to allow synchronous manipulation. Otherwise, it is very likely that a shift of the touch coordinates would occur during the process of synchronous manipulation, which would greatly affect the effect of the synchronous manipulation.
The resolution of the screen of the handheld terminal is often obtained by installing special software in the handheld terminal and using the special software to directly obtain the resolution of the screen of the handheld terminal. However, the special software adds to the cost and complexity of the handheld device.